Various tools may be used to allow a part to be positioned or manipulated indirectly. In the electrical power transmission industry, a hot stick may be used to manipulate a part. Example hot stick adapters that allow such manipulation are all-angle pliers adapters or clamp adapters.
Dielectric protectors, such as covers, may be used to insulate components of electrical power systems from animals and birds. Examples of such protectors are disclosed in US patent publication no. 2008-0123254. Some of these protectors are secured in place using simple push fasteners that fit through preexisting holes to secure the pieces of the protector to one another. The holes may be bored through corresponding flanges that extend from the protector.